Aftermath
by Luminous Rhetoric
Summary: This story provides an alternate reality to the events of EarthBound. What if Ness were to never receive the warning of the upcoming invasion and the human race fell under Giygas' might? The Chosen Four must now come together and save the ravaged Earth...
1. Prologue

The stories of long ago… the Heroes that came together to fight the menace known as Giygas. They consisted of a courageous boy from a Podunk town, a shy girl from a wintery world, and a wimpy boy with a developed mind. They faced much hardship, losing friends and being forced to grow up in their arduous quest. Upon facing the Universal Cosmic Destroyer: the alien being known as Giygas, they learned that the only way to defeat him was by unlocking his heart with a song. This song was a special one, formed of eight pieces learned from people along their journey. It was a lullaby once sang by the courageous boy's grandmother who once raised the alien as an infant despite his original mission to destroy the Earth. Giygas vanished after their encounter, vowing his revenge upon the humans. A decade passed before the menace was to return, although being banished by the Chosen Four with the forces of Courage, Wisdom, and Friendship.

This is the story that the world came to know, a tale in which love and a few special youths were able to easily overcome the forces of a destructive menace. However, there are several realities to every story. Some of them include a less-savory view in which not everything turns out as planned and not everyone finds a happy ending. These realities can be formed by the slightest change to the sequence of events. Even a mere ten minutes worth of happenings can warp the rest of the future. This new dimension of reality, newly formed, creates a new story. The opinions of this new story are in the eyes of the beholder. Do the protagonists grow more because of the changes? Are the antagonists driven for different reasons than before? Are the protagonists and antagonists even existent, or does a gray area consume every person in the tale?

In life, people fight. People cry. People deceive. People grow. People love. People die.

_This story is no different._


	2. Epilouge

(( Hey, everyone. Sorry for the huge delay from that wimpy prolouge I wrote several months ago. I have good news, though. "Aftermath" is officially in development! I'm hoping for regular updates, but that's always the case, isn't it? Be sure to comment, review, and feel free to send me PMs. I'll get more work done knowing my words actually give entertainment to someone. Oh, and 'd be glad for any EarthBound veterans to tkae a spot as a beta-reader. It'd be nice to have someone else who's obsessive as I am. Happy reading! ))

* * *

YEAR: 200X  
FUTURE  
10 YEARS

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Bleak. A monotone skyline with a saddening tone. The very Earth seemed to cry out in pain, her body poisoned, her will broken, and her spirit tainted. Few trees adorned her surface, and the ones that stood have been long since drained of their life and green aura. A constant moan of wind could be heard over the plains. Among the sickly landscape there was a large building: a futuristic fortress made out of an extraterrestrial metal.

Strange creatures patrolled the grounds around the building, appearing to be tall humanoid beings in silver space suits. However, there was an unsettling vibe about the way they moved and stood: mechanical in appearance, singular in mind, and radiating with an unknown power. Visors covered their eyes, the only aspect showing any signs of life within their suits. They also all wore a patch on the chest of their uniform, a symbol of their conformity.

Deep within this menagerie of metal, a single and small being floated through the halls. The small creature appeared to be an insect from a distance, but a closer look revealed more. Two small wings adorned his back, an alien with black skin and large compound eyes. He traveled with a purpose, obviously not belonging with the robotic men and sinister workings of this base. He flew over to a large computer, jumping on keys to activate them, being about as large as they were. He looked up at the screen, seeing his objective appear before his eyes:

**(TIME DISTORTER ACTIVATED)  
****(FIFTH DIMENSION TRAVEL INITINATED)  
****(DESTINATION: PAST)  
****(10 YEARS)  
****…  
****(INPUT PASSWORD)**

Just as the creature was about to override the security system, a reflection appeared in the monitor. It was one of them: the Starmen.

"I can't let you do that, Buzz Buzz. The master would be most displeased if you were to try and tamper in his affairs. Besides, that rumor about the boy in the past is nothing but a ludicrous prophecy. Cease your actions and come with me." said the silver-suited creature, voice sounding like a harsh male voice going through a computerized siphon. Every syllable sounded like a fraction attached to the next with slight variations in emphasis. The Starman seemed more machine than man.

"I'll never go with you! I swore to all of the survivors of this planet that I would return to the past to collect the Chosen Four and stop this future before it can come into fruition. How can you follow a being with no rationality or consciousness? It's only a matter of time before this world is destroyed by his blind power." the being known as Buzz Buzz answered, angered at this sudden presence. He was so close to his goal, only to be stopped before its completion. He seemed to be a part of a rebellion against the invading Starmen on Earth.

"I will do whatever the master orders me to. All of us will. He is the ruler of this world now and we must all do what he commands. The pathetic humans received the judgment they deserved after what occurred all those years ago. They stole our secrets, Buzz Buzz, and with that power they could have easily destroyed our way of life." the Starman answered in his ominous tone. "The power of PSI is not one to be tampered with and not one to be taken without permission. Any leaks in information must be taken care of."

Buzz Buzz glared at the Starman, knowing he wasn't a threat unless he let his guard down. The tiny alien suddenly dashed at the suited enemy, proving his strength was belied by his size. The Starman was knocked backward, falling into a wall. The metallic creature raised his head, focusing on Buzz Buzz. "PK Beam γ." he muttered, a bright light shooting from his visor as a beam and being shot to the bee-like alien. Buzz Buzz quickly countered, having enough speed to easily stop this threat.

"PSI Shield β!" he cried out, a pink diamond-shaped barrier forming around him, deflecting the beam and launching it into a nearby machine. There was an electric sputter, followed by a small explosion. Buzz Buzz gasped as his shield slowly faded away. His plan would not go as previously expected… the time machine had been destroyed. He would have to find another mechanism deeper within the facility, but first he would have to finish off this nuisance. "PK Freeze α." he said, a cold air enveloping the Starman. Several ice shards appeared around the target, shooting at it with a frozen blast. The Starman lay upon the ground defeated, visor broken and limbs lifeless.

Buzz Buzz had no time or respect to grieve the death of the living automaton, flying out of the room and entering a long hallway. He tried to quickly rush to his next destination, hoping that he would be spotted by no other Starmen. However, his hopes were unfounded, an alarm blaring due to the large blast of PSI that destroyed the time machine. Buzz Buzz looked around, nervous for the first time since entering the dangerous base. He saw no sign of any sentries, but didn't wait around to see if any appeared. He knew that it would be much more difficult to find the time to open a portal now that he was being searched for. It was only a matter of time before he was confronted yet again.

"Intruder! Intruder! Halt!" yelled a Starman in his mechanical voice, every word sounding as if it was pre-recorded. There were two more of the monsters running behind Buzz Buzz, using their PSI to try and knock him to the ground. The small alien knew he was using too much of his strength avoiding the psychokinetic attacks, knowing he would have to stop running and start the offensive.

Buzz Buzz turned quickly, focusing his PSI energy for an attack to slow down the Starmen. "PK Fire α!" he said, a collection of heat energy forming in front of the pursuers. The friction of energies within the psychic field ignited, forming a wall of fire that shot out sideways from the power's origin. The Starmen were caught in the blaze, receiving heavy damage from the powerful alien's attack. However, they weren't dead yet. They charged at Buzz Buzz, attempting a body slam. Luckily, the tiny being's size and agility made it easy to dodge. While Buzz Buzz was behind the Starmen, he unleashed his finishing blow. "PK Thunder β!" he said, a crackle of static energy forming above the two enemies. Two bolts of lightning shot down, one after the other, causing a deafening sound as they made contact. Two more Starmen were now dead, charred due to the flames and electricity. Buzz Buzz knew that he would have to create more casualties if he didn't find his escape to the past.

"Damn it, so close." he muttered, sensing that the other room that held the same kind of temporal energy as the last one he entered. However, there was one factor he didn't anticipate… a fatal mistake, indeed.

"NesS… nEsS…" said a voice from the room. It was the most garbled voice one can imagine; a speech with all emotions trying to fight their way to become dominant: anger, joy, dread, fear, sorrow, neutrality, excitement, disgust, and many others. Buzz Buzz gripped his head, the voices all speaking within his mind. He felt terror within his very soul, falling from the air and onto the ground. He'd only felt this sort of madness and intensity once before. It was on the day that the Earth was taken by _him_. Buzz Buzz looked around to find the source of the voice. The room was gigantic, floor appearing to be made out of tubing. The odd part was… the room seemed to be alive.

The tubing stretched across the room, running up the walls and disappearing to various areas in the base. Buzz Buzz struggled to get up, wanting to escape. He knew that he could find an alternative route to the past by leaving the building first… no. No, this is his fear speaking. He couldn't allow this monstrosity to take control on his mind and emotions. He looked to the door, noticing that the door seemed to be gone. The wall was solid. Or maybe… maybe that was what _he_ wanted him to think. Now he was losing all control of his rationality. His will was slowly being broken down, allowing him to notice how weak his body has become due to using PSI. He felt as though he was being weighted down by all of his thoughts and weaknesses, as if gravity has intensified tenfold. It was all _his_ fault. It was the one who brought all of these terrors upon the Earth. Giygas.

Buzz Buzz struggled to walk across the room, the darkness in the far corners slowly revealing the rest of the enormous room. What he found was truly frightening. It was the source of all of this madness. There was a giant metallic orb on the other side of the room, near many pieces of machinery, one of which being another time distorter. This one was much larger than the other one, able to transport many beings to different times. It was an ideal size for sending armies across the ages; armies to ensure that this horror of a time wasn't prevented. It appeared even if Buzz Buzz was able to contact the Chosen Four in the past, the Starmen and their cohorts would follow. It was a terrible thought, but Buzz Buzz had faith in these heroes in the past. As he trudged across the room toward the time machine, growing weaker as he moved, the small alien began to recall the prophecy.

'In the past, a boy with a special gift lives unaware of his role in saving the world. Upon being awakened to his potential and duty, he must traverse the lands in order to find two boys and a girl that will accompany him, being great friends and allies. They will grow ever stronger and closer through their constant efforts. By visiting His Sanctuary locations all over the Earth, he will gain her power and be able to find his true inner self. With the power of Wisdom, Courage, and Friendship, the young boy will be able to conquer the Universal Cosmic Destroyer before he unleashes his fury upon the world.'

"I will not fail them. I will not fail the Earth… I promised…" Buzz Buzz muttered, fighting his way to the time machine's keyboard. Only a few more feet to go. However, not all promises are easily kept. With two cylindrical pillars of energy shooting down, he discovered that he was no longer alone. The lurching voice returned to the head of the failing hero.

"NeSS… wIll NEvEr KnOW. iT… HUrTS…"

"The master speaks the truth. You were foolish to think you could change the course of history. This is the only conclusion." said the voice of a Starman. However, the two that appeared to look different than the silver-suited soldiers. These ones that stood between Buzz Buzz and Earth's hope were a bit larger and golden in color. These were higher ranked officers: Starman Supers.

Buzz Buzz still struggled to stand, ready to unleash his last stand. He would use the rest of his PSI to escape into the past. "PK FLASH Ω!" he cried out, a small light floating out in front of him, exploding to a powerful size. Many different lights were displayed and emitted from the source, creating a dazzling display of frightening power. The lights seemed to do more than blind the enemies, the rays given off having adverse effects on their minds. If Buzz Buzz was lucky, both of them would die from the trauma, allowing his escape. Even if that probable chance didn't work, they would most likely get another debilitating status condition.

Buzz Buzz rushed to the monitor with the rest of his physical strength, typing in the access information from before.

**(TIME DISTORTER ACTIVATED)  
****(FIFTH DIMENSION TRAVEL INITINATED)  
****(DESTINATION: PAST)  
****(10 YEARS)  
****…  
****(INPUT PASSWORD)**

Buzz Buzz tapped the override code into the keyboard, seeing the glimmering light of hope at the end of the dark storm. Earth's new hope.

**(OVERRIDE PASSWORD ACCEPTED)  
****(DISTORTION PORTAL CALIBRATING)  
****…  
****(PORTAL CREATION COMPLETE)**

Buzz Buzz hovered slowly towards the teleportation bay, ready to fulfill the prophecy. The light from the flash began to dim, revealing that something had gone wrong. With a quick swipe, a surviving Starman Super knocked Buzz Buzz to the ground a few feet from the portal. The bee-like alien looked up with eyes narrowed in pain and exhaustion. He was now on his back, completely defenseless. He was so close… so very close.

"Buzz Buzz, I'm afraid that your ideal future will never come to be. We will always reign supreme. The Starmen and our master will take residence on Earth until its oncoming eradication." the Starman Super said, voice scrambling slightly due to the mental assault of the PK Flash Ω.

"He… he will never stop. His power will destroy the universe. Giygas-" Buzz Buzz said, being cut off by the Starman.

"The Master Giygas will do as he sees fit." the golden soldier said, factual in the way he stated it. It seemed as though all of the Starmen followed their leader without question or retaliation. They were merely sheep. "Say goodbye to life, Buzz Buzz."

Buzz Buzz just laid there, closing his eyes and taking his last breath. "I… apologize. You have to find your own path… Ness…" he muttered, the final words he spoke before the foot of the Starman Super fell upon him, crushing him like a bug.

"NeSs… It HURtS, neSS…"

* * *

(( Like how things are going? Sorry if my writing is a bit dark for your tastes, but that's just my style and what I find interesting. The next chapter will be a bit more cheery, and fit along with the game almost to an annoying degree. It's just what I had to do. For all of you EarthBound nuts, it'll at least be a nostalgic bit of fanservice! ))

_Next Chapter  
__Impact_


	3. Impact

(( Yep, it's the second chapter. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. This chapter is nearly word for word in accordance with the game, but I kinda wanted it that way. It'll give you guys a chance to bask in the happy silliness of EarthBound before I warp the story beyond all belief. This part's a bit longer than the others, basically because I needed this to be a single chapter and a lot happens at the beginning of the game. And yes, Ness isn't going to be the silent hero in this game. Character building's a bit hard when someone is mute (not that it can't be done). Have a great read, everyone! ))

YEAR: 199X  
PRESENT DAY

-- -- -- -- -- --

In the suburbs outside of Onett: a small town with its own charm and personality, sat a humble home housing an unusual boy named Ness. He slept in his bed, his black hair messy from the bed he rest his head on. His room was that of a thirteen-year-old boy, a rug, bookshelf, desk, and lamp being a few of the defining features. Fairly plain and simple. His clothes consisted of pajamas, being a top and bottom both colored with white and blue vertical stripes. Again, fairly plain and simple. The one fact about Ness that made him different was his mind. He could manipulate matter with concentration, much like someone with psychic powers. He was blessed with the power of PSI. Although his powers are in a very weak state, he's possessed them since he was a baby. The night air was calm and cool, blowing in from a barely open window facing a large, mountainous hill. The drapes seemed to dance with the wind: a calming sight that was about to be rudely interrupted.

There was a huge sound that seemed to be a crash, as if something had just fallen from the sky and plowed into the earth. Ness' eyes darted open, heart immediately racing. He got out of bed quickly, turning on his lamp and looking around the room. He walked to the window, opening it a bit more so he could peek his head out. Parting the blinds, the boy looked out to the hilltop, noticing that the calm night sky had been overshadowed by dust clouds and something at the top of the hill was glowing ominously. The black-haired teen walked out of his room, turning on the hallway light as he did. There was only a single door to the right of the hall, a room belonging to his sister Tracy. Ness peeked inside quickly, seeing his ten-year-old sister was awake, but seemed distressed. She was already dressed in her day clothes, probably just in case everyone wanted to investigate the noise. It consisted of a red overall-dress combination and a white shirt. Her blonde hair was held together with a red ribbon tied into a bow.

Tracy spotted him. "Brother! What's going on? What was that noise?" she asked quickly, seeming distressed. The boy didn't know what to say, not knowing anything himself. He decided to check downstairs, hoping his mom had some answers. He ran to the end of the hall where some stairs led to the lower floor of the home, mainly consisting of a living room, dining room, and kitchen area. Ness spotted his mother in the room, as well as his dog named King. His mother was a fairly young woman, perhaps in her mid-thirties, but she looked a bit more youthful. She wore a red dress and wore her blonde hair in a feathery fashion, round earrings hanging beneath. His dog was an old white St. Bernard, about the same age as he was. His mother spotted him, looking over with concerned eyes. "Ness, what was that noise? Are you okay?" she asked, ensuring her son was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ness answered, speaking in a calm and steady voice. He didn't usually speak much, being a boy of few words. However, he was rather talkative if he knew who he was talking to.

"Okay, good." his mother answered, eyes closed and heaving a sigh of relief. She seemed a bit at ease now that she knew Ness was fine. "You seem to be fine. But… you don't even seem scared. Are you nuts? And now you're giving me a look like you want to check it out." she said, completely right. She was a mother that truly could read the intentions and emotions of her children. "…oh, okay. You'll sneak out of your room anyway, even if I asked you not to. At least change out of your jammies before you go." she said in a cheery and motherly tone.

Ness nodded. "Thanks, mom." he said with a smile. He loved his mother, especially because she always knew how to make him happy. He ran upstairs and into his room, quickly changing into his day clothes. His messy black hair was now covered with a red hat with a blue bill, truly his defining clothing trait. His shirt was a horizonally striped shirt with yellow and blue colors, wearing blue shorts as well. He wore red shoes and a yellow backpack to finish off his daily look. With a hop in his step he ran outside, right past King, who was sleeping throughout this whole ordeal, or at least he thought the cowardly dog was.

Upon stepping outside into the night, Ness was nearly blinded by flashing police lights. His heart pounded for a few beats before he realized that the policemen were here to just investigate the noise. They sure got here quickly… and didn't seem to hesitate in putting up several roadblocks. It seemed as though the path to Onett was closed off, as well as a few paths up ahead on the mountain. Ness just hoped he'd be able to find out what made the noise. But then again, he remembered that the police of Onett were infamous for putting up roadblocks when anything was going wrong. He began to walk down the path to go further up the hill, seeing the house of his neighbors, the Minches. He didn't hear Pokey, the older son's, snort-like snore when he passed by the house, so maybe their whole family was awake as well.

Ness passed by a boy who he'd seen a few times in town, though he couldn't come up with his name. The only reason he was able to easily recognize him was his fiery orange hair and the fact that he wore sunglasses despite the fact that it was nighttime. "Yo, Ness!" he called the capped teen over. "Did you hear the big bang? I hear a meteorite landed nearby." he said in a hushed tone, appearing as if he wanted to act secretive about his discovery.

"A meteorite?" Ness asked in disbelief, seeming too much like science-fiction to be true. However, these things did happen and it would explain the sound and dust clouds. He just never thought it would happen in their small town.

"You know it. I want to be the first to see it, okay? I'm gonna get there first." he said, sounding determined. Though he sounded so sure of himself, he didn't move very quickly. He actually seemed to be contemplating his next course of action, or perhaps he was just wondering if it was worth the possible tussle with the police.

Ness decided not to wait for the nameless boy and went on ahead, moving down the path until the incline began. Nesswalked up the slope with an alert stride. The night air seemed to wake him up, cool and crisp as he took a deep breath in. He looked around in the more forested areas nearby. He saw no sign of animal life. Odd, seeing as that there were usually birds, snakes, and woodland creatures nearby. Though they never usually gave anyone any trouble, it was good to be cautious. He overheard a few policemen talking as he walked by. "A meteorite has landed, the Sharks are running wild in town, kids are wandering around, and… I'm hungry. I hate my job." said one of them. "Yeah, just ignore the gang and the kids for now, though. We're just here about the crash." said the other.

Ness had just confirmed it. It was indeed a meteorite. How strange. Shouldn't an astrologist have noticed a huge flaming rock flying toward the Earth? Whatever, though. He had to find his own answers right now. "Wait, if the Sharks and delinquent kids are running around in the city, why is the entire police force on this hill setting up road blocks?" said one of the policemen, scratching the back of his head in wonder. "Meh, beats me." said his partner. This just made it all the more obvious that Nesshad to do things on his own. These goons wouldn't give him any help.

Ness was almost on the top, noticing the orange glow from the alleged meteorite was more intense the closer he got. He still couldn't see it though, the steep ridges on the hill obscuring his vision. However, he noticed some shadows in the glow where people were standing next to the meteorite. They must have been scientists researching the odd occurrence. If there were this many people patrolling the hill, then something must have been especially unusual about this rock. He heard a voice beckoning him over coming from a house. It was from a strange man that always seemed to be up to something.

"Hey, Ness my man. A meteorite fell down and went boom. I'm fine because I work out and eat a lot of garlic, but I imagine some of the weaker townsfolk fainted because of the shock." said the eccentric man. He wore small circular shades, black hair in an odd fashion and a slight stubble on his face. He wore a blue blazer and black pants, only adding to his odd and mysterious appearance. "Be sure to come back later. I have something interesting to show you. Oh, and be sure to check out the sign next to my house. I make signs for a living, y'know. Yep… just signs." he said in a creepy and ominous way, walking back into his house. The small wooden sign next to his sign read as follows: "Treasure Hunter! This is Lier X. Agerate's house!"

Ness decided to stay away from that house for a while, continuing on his way only to be stopped by a blockade of police cars and a squealy voice. It was Pokey Minch incessantly bothering some policemen. Pokey was a little bit shorter than Ness, but quite a bit wider. He wore a white shirt with blue overalls, one suspender always down and one on his shoulder. He had shaggy blonde hair that almost covered his eyes, accentuating the piggy little nose that sat in the middle of his face.

One of the policemen walked up to Ness, knowing him from the area. "Nice timing, Ness. Will you do something about Pokey? He's driving me nuts. Are you two friends?" he asked. Ness contemplated the answer for a few moments before the man cut him off. "Whatever. You're neighbors, right? Can you help me out?" he asked, obviously desperate and horribly annoyed by the chubby little boy. Ness nodded, walking over to his neighbor.

"Hey Ness, don't be rubberneckin'. You're getting' in the cop's, oops… I mean officer's way!" said Pokey in his nasally and condescending voice. He had a false air of superiority about him. "You can go home now. Tomorrow I, Pokey, will tell you more about the strange meteorite. I'm fine here, but you're bugging the officers!" he said, going back to chattering at the officers about letting him through the barricades. Ness, frustrated and tired at this point, turned back home.

By the time he made it back home, his mother was waiting outside for him. "Ness, I'm glad you're okay. It's not necessary to talk about it now. You look tired so scoot up to bed." she said in her happy and caring way. Ness smiled with half-open eyes, drowsy by this point. He gave his mom a hug and headed back to his room. He got back in his pajamas and fell back asleep, but not for long.

Later that night, a loud knocking was heard throughout Ness' house. He walked from his bed, angered at the interruption. He stepped into the hallway to see his sister was awake as well. "Someone's knocking at the door. What an annoying knock!" Tracy muttered, rubbing her eyes. Normally, Ness wouldn't know what she meant by an "annoying knock", but it made sense in this situation. The knocks were uneven and varying in volume, as if a tone deaf person was trying to play a song using a single note. He continued down the steps, seeing his mom was awake yet again.

"My land! Who could be knocking at this time of night? Will you answer it?" she asked, obviously not in the mood to face someone willing to knock so late at night. Ness took a few more steps to the door, past King, and slowly turned the doorknob. As soon as he turned the knob slightly, the door shot open, revealing Pokey. Of course…

"Hey! L-l-listen to what I've got to say! When I took my little brother Picky to the place where the meteorite landed… Oh! Good evening ma'am, you're looking lovely as usual." he said with a snicker. "Anyway, as I was saying, the police that were guarding the meteorite landing left suddenly to deal with the Sharks. You know the Sharks, they're the local ruffians, and they were really going wild. Suddenly, I noticed that Picky was gone. I blame the cops, it certainly wasn't my fault at all." said the boy with truth in his voice. He actually believed this wasn't his fault?! When my dad gets back, I'm gonna get it. You're my bestest friend. Won't _you_ help me find Picky?" he asked, beady little eyes glinting from under his bushy bangs.

Ness sighed. "Fine." he said, knowing he would just get more constant nagging if he declined. Besides, Picky was a nice kid. It wasn't his fault he had Pokey for a brother.

"Okay. Good buddy. Now you should probably say goodbye to your mom, don't you agree, ma'am?" Pokey said with another snicker. He was an odd kid, but Ness' mom didn't seem to mind.

His mom looked at him with strong eyes. "I know he's not brave, but you should take King along with you. It might be dangerous out there. Remember, no matter what anyone says, you're a courageous, strong boy. You're my very own natural born fighter." she said, getting a bit more pumped up. "You'll go far. Remember to 'go for it!' Yup, you're the bee's knees, honey!" she said, spouting out a few phrases, trying to be hip and encouraging. "Oh, but you should probably change out of your jammies before you go.

After another quick change, Ness was ready to leave. Tracy stopped him before he left. "Ness, here. Take this." she said, handing him a cracked baseball bat. He remembered that he used to play baseball with this when he was a bit younger. "Oh, and you might get hungry on your adventure, so have a cookie!" she said with a smile, handing him one of the baked goods they made earlier that night. Ness smiled at his sister's kindness, thanking her before walking up to Pokey.

"Ready? Okay, you go ahead and I'll follow at a safe distance." he said, walking behind Ness and King as they exited the house. They group walked down the path, noticing that there were no more police officers on the hill. Nessalso noticed that there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. It seemed as though the animals had returned, but they seemed to be distressed or perhaps a bit more active than usual. He wondered why. "Gah! Ness, I think I saw a crow… and it was wearing sunglasses…" Pokey said, speaking in a frightened and hushed tone.

"You're joking, right?" Ness said with a slight chuckle, the thought sounding completely absurd to him. I mean, a crow wouldn't be wearing shades. What was next, a friendly blue sea monster or a UFO with a bow? "Hey, we're there." Ness stated, walking up to the top of the hill. He saw the glowing meteorite, an orange light emanating from the black rock. There was something else that Ness felt, something otherworldly. However, before he could think any further, he heard a voice muttering something. The mixture of tension from the meteorite and the voice must have sent King over the edge, the dog running back to Ness' house. Ness took a few steps forward, finding that the voice was coming from Picky sleeping behind a tree.

The young boy was mumbling in his sleep. Picky was visibly related to Pokey, yet they didn't share many defining characteristics. Picky was a slim boy who also had eye-length blonde hair. However, his was brushed and straight in a dome-like shape. Picky wore blue jeans and a black shirt with a white "P" on it. He turned to see Ness, smiling at the older child as he slowly awoke..

"Oh Ness, you woke me up." Picky said, looking over at Pokey who was still a few steps behind Ness. "Pokey! I've been looking all over for you. You see, Pokey got scared and ran away." Picky explained to Ness. The capped boy looked at Pokey, who had been cowering a moment ago. He could believe it. "Anyways, I'm glad you're okay at least." he said, turning his attention to his brother. "Let's go home now, I bet mom and dad are worried sick about us. Geez… sometimes I wonder which one of us is the real big brother." Picky said, muttering the last past which earned him a konk on the head from Pokey.

"Well, we best get goin' before we get the spank of the century from our dad." Pokey said, a feeling of dread sweeping across his face. His father was Aloysius Minch, a businessman that seemed to detest his job, but love his money. He also seemed to have a bit of a grudge against Ness' family, most likely because he's loaned them large sums of his precious money. Ness' father had been the one to sweet talk him out of his cash, even though Ness rarely saw him due to his job in the world of hamburgers. Lardna Minch, the mother of Pokey and Picky, to say it nicely, rather terrifying.

"Yeah, you're right." Picky said, beginning to run with his brother. Picky stopped for a moment, right next to the meteorite. "Ness, do you hear a buzzing sound, like a bee?" he asked, Nesslistening closely before shaking his head. "Yeah, you're right. I probably just got a ringing in my ear from sleeping weird against that tree." Picky said, realizing that there was no sound. The brothers ran off quickly to their house, not wanting to receive an even bigger punishment than they would already get.

Ness went back alone, able to think a bit about his situation. What was with the meteorite? He never found anything particularly odd, other than the fact that a flying rock crashed into the ground. Nothing like aliens or adventure came with it. It was a disappointment to Ness, who wished for more. He saw his house in the distance, but was stopped by an odd whirring noise in the air. A cylinder of light fell in front of him, disappearing to reveal a small silver-suited creature: Starman Junior.

Ness recoiled in surprise when the machine-like person appeared about the same size as him, having only a black visor and a badge as the defining features that made it look human. "Ness… you must be eliminated for the good of Master Giygas." was the only thing that the Starman Junior said, voice a bit higher than his taller comrades, but still sounding robotic. Ness didn't understand. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. As the Starman Junior approached, Ness fell backwards, scrambling to try and move away.

His breathing was more frantic, his heart beating louder and louder. It felt as though his chest was about to burst, and there was nothing he could do. Ness held up his hand, hoping his PSI would manifest itself as something that could help him. There was a small spark of light, but to no avail.

The Starman Junior laughed a cold, metallic laugh. "It appears as though you have no one to help you and there's no way for you to defend yourself. It's almost too unfair for me to feel any satisfaction in this. _Almost_." he said, the last word much deeper and menacing than the others, as if he glitched for that last, menacing word. The small Starman raised his arm, Ness feeling an empty pit in his stomach. The young boy saw that the sun was rising. A new day.

"PK Beam γ."

Ness felt his body go limp and his vision go black. Everything went black.

* * *

(( Dang, right? Another sad or unsure ending? I must really enjoy this sort of stuff, right? ...yeah, kinda. I haven't done much with the next chapter yet, but it'll be pretty epic. The next bit is where I make the story my own. Thanks for reading thus far, you must be really patient people. ))

_Next Chapter  
Awake_


End file.
